


dramatic

by steveeology



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hehe, im not gonna tag much bc it'll spoil the story, steve is a drama queen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: “I don’t want to call you girlfriend anymore.”





	dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: “I don’t want to call you girlfriend anymore.”
> 
> Words: 760+
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> A/N: i wrote a long time ago (probs earlier this year) and I am ready to share it to everyone!! I ain’t gonna spoil anything but I love steve rogers and his dramatic ass. The title is from the queen peggy carter who, on her deathbed, had told captain America “you’re always so dramatic.”

“I don’t wanna call you girlfriend anymore.”

You looked away from the article you were reading on your laptop, which rested on the arm of your couch. Your gaze turned to the man whose head laid on your lap. Steve’s body was stretched throughout the sofa, legs dangling at the other end of the couch, and his hair was a perfectly disheveled mess by your fingers.

It was a peaceful moment, domestic even, as the two of you went about your own businesses. He was reading a book you’ve recommended him while you aimlessly scrolled through the internet. The TV was switched on, the volume loud to be heard but soft enough to become the room’s white noise. And Steve decided to break it all by a sudden burst of words, making you flinch in surprise.

Your heart began to pound, and your stomach was tied in knots. “What?” you said, not really asking him to repeat it, but that’s what he did.

“I don’t wanna call you girlfriend anymore.” He told you, putting his book down his chest and looking up to meet your eyes.

“Steve, is—” you raised a brow. “Is this your way of saying you’re going to break up with me?”

“_What_?! _No_!” Steve exclaimed, sitting up to face you and taking your hands in his. “I swear, it’s not! Why would you think of that?”

“Because that’s the only way to interpret what you’ve just said!”

“It’s not what I meant!”

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

Steve’s face blossomed into a cute shade of red. “I just mean, I don’t want to call you girlfriend anymore. But like, not in a bad way, okay?”

“...Okay, but why?”

“Well,” he shifted in his seat quite uncomfortably, blue eyes looking around except at you, “it’s tiring, y’know. Two syllables, ten letters. Everyone’s like ‘oh, who is she?’ and I have to go and say ‘oh, she’s my wonderful extravagant, awesome, caring, and lovable girlfriend.’ That’s like, a mouthful. The word girlfriend is a mouthful.”

You burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you dramatic idiot.” You wiped a tear. “It’s just two syllables.”

“I am not! And it is true! It’s a _mouthful_.”

“Okay, drama queen,” you teased. He snorted. “What do you propose on calling me then?”

Steve paused, staring at your hands that were joined together. He squeezed. Then looks into your eyes. A boyish grin glued to his unbelievably perfect face. “Hmm… How about _wife_?”

You blinked once. Then twice. You felt like he pulled out your lungs because you couldn’t breathe. “What?”

He shrugged, as if he didn’t notice the effect his words had on you. “I mean, it’s good right? One syllable. Four letters. Gives a whole new door to our relationship. And when I introduce you, it’ll save me some breath. My age is getting to me ya know.” He finished cheekily.

Your mouth hung open in shock of his words.

He let go one of your hands to dig through the pocket of his sweatpants. He brought out a small box and opened it, showing you the most beautiful ring you’ve ever seen, shining along with the lights. It was the kind of ring that you could only dream of having. Yet here it was, right in front of you, presented to you by the love of your life. With only one intention.

“So, what do you say, Y/N?” he asked, voice shaking in excitement, grinning from ear to ear. “Will you let me call you my wife? Will you marry me?”

Tears welled up and you couldn’t stop the smile on your face. You laughed, unable to express the joy you feel, launching yourself towards him. You wrapped your arms around him, and he hugged you back.

“Oh my god!” You exclaimed, kissing him all over his face. “Yes! Yes! Yes! _Yesyesyesyesyesyes_!”

Steve laughed with you. “Okay sweetheart! Wait, let me put on the ring! You can cover me in kisses after!”

You let go and gave him your left hand. He slipped the ring into your finger and you both marveled at how beautiful it is. Especially now that you are wearing it.

The both of you stood up and started jumping around, laughing at how silly the two of you were. But it didn’t matter, because you are now wearing the ring that bears his promise of calling you wife. _His wife_.

You wrapped him in an embrace and touched foreheads. You looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with your dramatic ass.”

He laughed, eyes crinkling from smiling too much. “Me too, honey. Me too.”


End file.
